Uso
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Allen, high school boy with some problems has been transferred and moved to a new school and under guardian care by a name of Cross Marian. Events in that town he now lives in will help recover his past, new love and discoveries. ADOPTED BY ? Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.I!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own any D. Gray Man, those belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Summary: It was a normal everyday school and work for Allen Walker, that is except when he met his so-called womainizing bastard name Cross Marian, who claims to be his guardian after Mana, his foster father had died. He's been forced to transfer to Black Order High, the thing is he never expected to find vampires, werewolves, nymphs and be stuck in a between war with the Noah family when he went there. And why does the so-called Vampire prince and his famous friends and supervisor know him?

Warning: Yullen. Some Laven. Some pokerpair and RoadxAllen, but family like except for creeper and some OCC, and some hurt/comfort, Angst, lemon later. based for one-shot only, will continue later on after the 13th of October.

* * *

Allen POV

_Where was this...?_

_A world so full of gray. So many screams of agony and angst throughout this endless mix of confusion and hatred. What all I could so was nothing more, than watch as my love one's walk away to their own deaths or glory..._

_That day, that scene that burn within my deepest mind cause a hole that could never be healed ever again... Tears of agony and despair soon pour as I cry out in hopelessness, I hold my beautiful light that was stained with blood yet despite it all...She had a look of peace like she had expected for this tragedy to happen, I place my hand lightly above her dull amber color eyes that lost signs of living and close her eyelids, hoping she was at peace now..._

_Lily, I'm so sorry that I couldn't see it sooner...I'm so sorry for being so weak and unable to protect like I couldn't with Mana, but I won't make the same mistake to revive you like the foolish me from back then..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_Then I started to sing a lullaby for her, the one that she and I loved so much...A sad yet hopeful melody..._

The British woke up with a start, blankets of cold sweat had covered his entire body. His mercury-color eyes full of shock and fear, he look at his hands expecting to see something tainted, but they were clean. Still, he felt...uncomfortable and knew that he wasn't clean, he was tainted. The white-haired boy move his hand to cover a part of his left eye that had been scarred permanently...

Really, what did those dreams mean?

The young British turn his head lazily, his expression somehow neutral to find that it was almost time for him to get up and get dressed and go to school, despite the bullying, well he can always put on the hood. Turning off the alarm, he just got up and went to brush his teeth and make some breakfeast.

* * *

Normal POV

His name is Allen Walker, fifteen years old with some amnesia and social problems, how?

Well, to be exact Allen didn't have any problems socializing with anyone. In fact, he's quite a kind, caring, and strong boy that anyone can easily get along with, but the problem is that people avoid and have intentions for Allen to dissipate into ashes when they glare at him. Why? people actually didn't like his white hair that look like an old man's hair or that ugly ragged scar shaped like a upside-down star above his left eye and trail down to his left cheek that can be mistaken for a tattoo. His skin and figure seem too femininely than manly, I mean slender shoulders, waist and hips and that pale, white skin that seems to radiate a baby glow screams WANT here. But another reason would be his left arm. Yes, his left arm that was all black and deformed looking with some arrow markings at the shoulder joint and had a cross on the back of his hand. People around Allen found it disgusting seeing how it was soooo different from them so-called perfect one's, at least Allen personality is more mature and caring due to his forte of experience of life and highly advance education that seem too smooth for the young snowy-haired British, even sports seem too easy for our favorite British here.

All of his discrimination have gone overboard from threats to physical fights, despite it all, Allen continued to remain a kind-hearted person with troubles in his life. Rubbing off the bruises and wounds like they were nothing and continues to smile brightly. (POOR ALLEN!I'M SO SORRY!).

The amnesia problems? He just didn't remember about his past except Mana, his foster father that was the first person who treated him like a normal person and like his own son and he treated Mana like an father. He didn't know how Mana had died, or how it related to his hair or scar. All he knew was that he found himself like this already when he woke up. There were times he had headaches, visions and images coming up to the surface, at occasional times he fainted before he could make out of them. The other way is whenever he fell asleep, he would see them as nightmares instead. If he can still remember, the doctor said something about him going on a rampage and yelling about something, through he couldn't remember since all he remember is blacking out.

He could only sigh through his hood, feeling those glares and hearing those ill-intent gossips pointed at him as he walked through the crowded hallways that soon made a path for him. Probably wanted to stay away from the** 'freak**'...

At least there are some that have good heart like the nurse and the Janitors that work here...

"Hey~ Haruhi-neechan. You in here?" Allen call, entering the nurse room and moving his head sideways to find a back of a women in her twenties with sleek black hair that was braided and loosely let down on her shoulders. Like most school nurses that wore a white coat, she wore a black coat that had easily contrasted her pale, moon smooth color skin.

The nurse name Haruhi turn only her head, her stormy-blue eyes narrow in displeasure and annoyance, "Walker, how many times will I say that's Chan-sensei to you?"

Allen cringed at the sharp tone in her voice. She really like to be call by her last name when she's doing her job as a nurse here.

Haruhi could only sigh and turn around using the office chair she was currently sitting on as Allen pull his hood down to reveal his innocent face that seem so natural and young for a fifteen year old.

"If it's about the new job. Then no, you're not going. Leader nearly had Ryuuji ass when we all saw the state you were in the last job, luckily Shiro and Kage were able to hold her down and explain to her about what happen. So no, you're not going this time. And FYI, you left arm is still injured and temporary useless in this situation." Haruhi elaborated with no mercy. She knew exactly what the boy was going to ask about.

Each word and sentence had pierced Allen motivation and destroyed his hope of helping them out. He was already out for about a month and his left arm is getting better now, so how come not now?

"Because the job this time doesn't require your ability this time, Walker."Haruhi read the British mind, sighing. Allen really want to have an early death that badly? He's still injured for Buddha sakes! Really, what would happen if he couldn't work his arm properly? And it was true that the job this time doesn't need Allen ability.

Allen could only pout. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing while his arm is somehow alright now! and the others are risking their lives on their jobs here. He owe them his life if they hadn't save him, so this was the only way to repay them!

"But, Haru-" Allen tried to reason with the nurse here.

"No buts, Walker. That's the leader decision and we agree with it, that's final." Haruhi cut off the British with a harsh tone that completely crush all of Allen hopes this time.

"All right..." Allen said, reluctantly agreeing with Leader decision for once.

"Anyway, Walker. Hurry up and get to class. You don't wanna be late and you don't wanna see Itaku charging into the room here and finding you still here, do you?" Haruhi chided the pale boy, who turn more paler than ever and made a mad dash in hopes of not seeing the perverted and already had a lover bastard.

With that, as predicted shortly after Allen had left, someone came running into the nurse office yelling; "HARU-CHAN, MY LOVE!"

Even the entire school and neighboring house's near the building could hear a loud curse and lecture from Haruhi telling Aki to get off.

* * *

Later on, that evening...

Allen could only sigh. This was a fail attempt to join the mission and Haruhi cold words this time means she's in a bad mood since her patient was still injured. Well, he couldn't blame her since she was worried about his well-being the most here.

Avoiding the threats and resorts to physical violence was a relief to the silver-haired boy. He didn't want to piss Haruhi more than ever if she any bruises on him.

Now, he was walking home after buying some ingredients for tonight meal. The people in his neighborhood were nice enough to accept his appearance and smile without any restraint around him unlike those other kids at school, so he was able to pull his black hood down. They really need to learn to restrain their own threats once in a while...

Humming a lullaby that he had remembered from those visions, then it hit him. Stopping so perfectly in the circle of light that had radiated from the street-lights. That lullaby, that music, it makes sense now...! Mana had taught him those music codes they both created a long time ago...!

_RINGGGG!RINGGGG!RINGGGG!_

The British nearly jumped in shock, placing a hand on his vulnerable heart in attempt to calm it down. Turning his white head to a phone booth that had been ringing for some time now.

Sighing again, he headed to the booth and pick up the phone and said in a annoyed voice, "Hello?"

_"YO~~~ALLEN-CHAN! IT'S LEADER HERE!"_ A optimistic voice yelled out. Allen literally had to move the phone away from his ear by an arm span due to the high volume of the voice that could easily make his ear go deaf.

A few seconds of making sure that the Leader had calm down, Allen place the mouth on his ear again, "What is it, Leader?"

_"Al-chan, it's Ai. Just call me Ai."_ Leader-Ai had chided in a hurt tone.

Allen could only roll his eyes in annoyance, but smile that the Leader hadn't change her habits at all, "What is it, Ai-san?"

_"Sorry to ask you of this when you're pissed that you didn't join us on the next job, but can you do me a favor?"_ Ai apologized. Allen could easily imagine a nervous look on her expression.

"Sure, I don't mind. What's the favor?" Allen reassured the female leader, his tone somehow bored and mellow.

_"There's some disturbances of people turning to **dust** and some detection of **machine** work here, if ya know what I mean?"_ Ai explained, about to ask whether Allen will accept the favor or not.

"I'll do it. How far?" Allen accepted the job, sighing. He wasn't irritated or anything, just a sign that of the usual that comes and goes for him.

_"Thanks, Allen. It's not so far in China Street, you'll see it. And I'll send Loki and Tsukiko to come by later when you're done."_ Ai told where the directions of the favor will be, adding the fact that she'll send two of her comrades over there where Allen was when he's done.

Allen only frown when Ai had mentioned the name 'Loki'. He could only shrugged at the best Researcher and experimental sadist, his assistant and lover, Tsukiko is quite okay and nice other than that uncaring and sadist bastard.

"All right. I'll head over there now." Allen said, hanging up the phone and placing it back on the booth. His silver-eyes glance at the groceries bags he was holding to make dinner...

"*Sigh*, I guess dinner have to wait." Allen spoke to himself, ditching the bags in a safe and clean spot, hidden from other people that happen to wander by and pick up the abandoned groceries.

Making sure that no one had seen him, the British made a dash toward the direction where China Street, and he wanted to hurry. This night seems more darker than usual...

Unknown to the British, there was a someone watching him in the shadows. A beautiful Japanese heritage man, his form around eighteen years of age yet his aura radiates someone much older than his age. Long raven blue hair tied in a top-knot style, letting a few longer strands fall on the side of his sharp and angular face, his cobalt-color eyes sharp; cool and calculating, hiding behind the girlish bangs with his arms crossed, the black sleeves easily blending in with his black outfit with silver etchings that look like a uniform with his katana at his side, his thins lips stay in a scowl. Everything about him screams "Manly".

His cobalt eyes didn't waver as he look at the white hair that belong to the very boy he had fallen for so long ago. He keep his attention of the boy that had just made a ran somewhere after placing those bags he had bought earlier somewhere safe...Strange, he headed to the direction where the Akuma were suppose to been seen by those finders.

He wonders if his white-haired beauty remembers something...And who is it that he was talking to earlier...?

Jealousy boiled within the Japanese man at the thought that it might be a lover that his beauty have had behind his back. No one and **_no one_** will have his beauty. He will even have to **_kill_** them if he have to if it'll help his moyashi remember who he truly belongs to...

His jealousy and rage shattered when he saw his moyashi started to disappear, still going to the direction where the Akuma was suppose to be. His golem started to make a buzz, a connection coming up...

"**_Bzz-Kanda-dono. This is Unit 4, are you there?_**" A finder call from the communication line.

"What is it?" The man name Kanda answered, still worry about his moyashi as he started to go after him.

"**_Kanda-dono, you must hurry. The other units say they detected a Level 4 coming before the communication was cut off on their side."_** The finder explained in a hurry, probably fearing that the Akuma might spread toward the direction of Unit 4, the entrance to China Street.

"I'll be right there." Kanda said, his adrenaline rushing through. Cutting off the communication and heading over to China Street more faster now, he hoped that his moyashi wasn't being stupid to actually head over there when there's danger.

"Moyashi, I hope you're not doing anything stupid..." Kanda whispered to himself, hoping more than ever.

* * *

Allen POV.

He kept running toward as the buildings started to changed around him, sure that his hood is kept up and not letting any mistakes in revealing his identity. His left arm should be fine now after taking a break for one month, he should already activated it when he was about to get there.

Right on target, he stopped. Turning his vision on the Chinese style town to his surroundings, wow this Akuma did a damage on this place. White coat along with tourist and passerby's clothing are left everywhere, the only remains within them are white sand that soon blew into the wind that blow in the dark night. Looking by the damage, probably about more than 20 in less time it must've started. He needed to hurry up and destroy that Akuma...

Remembering what Leader had said that he would see it, he examined the damage closely. It seems that the Akuma made a trail back somewhere and kill as it go... Following the trail from left to right, down toward an ally-way till he found himself at an abandoned building that was about more than twenty feet in height and depth seem quite normal, broken junk and flat tires lay out everywhere, but the only thing that would stand out would be those leftover cloths that had white sand of leftover victims.

The white-haired boy could only smiled, "Found it..." He though to himself as he started to approach the building without being noticed...

* * *

Kanda POV.

Ah, shit...

HE HAD LOST HIS FUCKING MOYASHI!

Shit, he really was heading to China Town ...Damn,here he thought that Allen was going somewhere that was close in the direction toward China Town...

Kanda Yu did not expect to fuck this up badly...

He needed to hurry up and find the moyashi before something happens to him. He was **NOT** going to let Allen get hurt again.

Arriving at the destined location, he was soon greeted by a finder from Unit 4, who approached him in a panic.

"Kanda-dono." The finder greeted him, through he seem to panic a lot.

Kanda immediately gave a glare at him and scoffed, "Where's the Level 4?"

The finder face darken, "It went back somewhere. Probably it's sources and also...There was a human who came here and seem to approach the source, which was a abandoned factory."

The samurai nodded, "What did the human look like?"

"We knew that he was male, we didn't see what his face look like, but he was wearing a black hood and black jeans. He didn't seem afraid to approach the building and was inspecting the dead victims of the Level 4." The finder explained, frowning at the thought that a human would come to a place dangerous as this.

"I see. Where this building." Kanda asked in his usual unsympathetic tone that demands answers/information.

"This way, Kanda-dono."Follow me." The finder answered, making a dash toward the alleyway with Kanda following behind him.

"_Moyashi...Don't you dare do anything fucking reckless till I get there, dammit..._" Kanda thought to himself. Making haste toward where the Akuma might be.

* * *

Normal POV.

Allen could only stealthy hidden himself near some junk of boxes that were stacked taller than him as he focus with every strain to see what was going on. Sure, he could find the Akuma that was the cause of the destruction, but he didn't think there was someone that had attempted to turn humans into living host for the Akuma. A man around his thirties with a very maddening look in his dark eye's, wearing worn out cloths that were covered in dirt and dust, his hair messy like he had never brushed in his entire life, most of all he seem to be getting more tire and weary by the minute...

The only thing the British could do now was just observed and move closer into their range and stay out of their vision. With cunning movements, he move closer into hearing range to see what they were talking about. What he was able to get so far was that the clown-like Akuma, a level 2 most likely displeased with the human that wanted something, starting a argument between themselves.

"-HY? WHY?" The weary man begged for an answer.

"It's simple. You don' t have the ability nor requirements to be a Noah." The Akuma said with boredom, getting more irritated by the minute.

"BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO LET YOU HAVE A HUMAN HOST! YOU AND THE LEVEL 4 SHOULD HAVE OBEYED ME!" The weary man hollered, his voice getting more hoarse.

"Our original creator was the Earl, but we were brought up by Hybrid-sama. So we obey only Hybrid-sama." The Level 2 elaborated, seriously this human was too annoying.

At the same time, the British could only sigh. Of course, that bloody jackass Hybrid and his so called 'experiments'...Torturing thoughts that he would let the Akuma free and do whatever they want since he modified them and never even looks after their behavior...This is why they, and by they, him to be exact got stuck with cleaning up most of his mess here...Still, he will never understand the reason he was so obsessed with it if he wasn't going to even look after his subjects and samples...

Now's not the time to think about this, for now he should do what he usually does...

Not noticing that his foot had step on a stray metal that soon bounce off, making a clang loud enough to have them both turn to his direction and trust me that look wasn't good either when Allen face started to pale realizing that his attempt to hid was discovered.

"Oh shit..." He whispered to himself, about to move slowly, but that thought soon shattered when he immediately felt that level 2 was charging at him in inhuman speed.

_CRASH!_

Allen felt his body pushing back with the extreme force and soon found himself facing a very pissed looking Akuma who seem to smiling sickeningly, if they can smile which would be creepy.

"Well, well. A human, a tasty human to be exact. " The level 2 said in a glee here. "I'll have my fun of eating you here."

Without any hesitation, Allen dodge the upcoming bullet that contains the Akuma poison. Eventually dodging enough to fool the level 2 vision, he disappeared in front of the Akuma.

"Eh? Where did he go?" The Akuma said in confusion, not even realizing that the white haired boy was right above him.

"Innocence...ACTIVATE!" Allen whispered to himself. His cross of his left arm started to glow a pale green as it started to change, engulfing him into the light that blinded the Akuma in pain, the hateful being that is the opposite of them, the Dark Matter is the Innocence, Gods Crystal.

Landing gracefully in the ground his left arm fully activated as a shroud of a an equal white coat is worn on him, a jester mask of silver with tints of gold, his left arm had become a metal black claw and his right is wearing a clown ragged scar on his silver left eye had now become black with red irises, what he had through it was something that belong to him and him alone.

"Oh pitiful soul, I hope you're soul finds salvation." Allen had said a vow to himself, almost like he was preaching to someone.

With the Akuma still dazed, Allen just charged toward the pitiful soul that was in pain. His claw raised and soon strike down, "EDGE END!"

A small explosions occurs from the surge of strength from Allen attack as he saw the Akuma soul released, grateful that he had been saved.

Giving a small glance at the man earlier, who was now shaking from fear. Allen did the logical thing now...

Still unknown to him...Kanda could only watch in surprise at the fact of his Moyashi Innocence had gotten so stronger now from the last time he had seen and what's even more shocking to him was that his moyashi was approaching the quivering and pathetic human, his right hand going through something at his pocket and what he brought out was a...gun.

Unsympathetic expression had covered his face as the pathetic human started to move his mouth, probably begging for his inferior life here. No words left behind, his moyashi only pull the trigger less than a second. For an instant, the samurai swore he didn't hear the bullet sound coming from the gunfire.

With that, his Allen just left there not giving much thought to who was watching him...

* * *

Allen POV.

Strange, the door to his apartment was broken and wide open for anyone to waltz right in. Cautiously, he kept a grip on the handle of the gun and stealthly keeping close to the walls as he headed inside his rented room, hiding in the shadows.

...

Whoever was inside sure made one heck of a mess and there was a smell taht disgusted him...Alcohol and another smell he did not wish to even think about. A sharp thud hitting the floor made his focus to his room, the lights were on and he could hear some sort of laughter and crud language. Continuing his stealth with no sounds, the moment he turned around and raised his gun and speak up. He was soon stopped when he saw a gunhole and the smell of smokes right in his face, he coughed.

"So the gaki is finally home from his late-night trip, huh?" A ruff voice said, a few clicks from the gun.

"Who are you?" Allen gave a glare to the man in front him, surprised and somewhat finds him familiar.

Around his thirties supposidly, long spiky red hair to the middle of his back. A phantom of the opera mask covering half of his face that wore glasses, a red goatee with a cigarette on his mouth. A black hat and some sort of uniform with gold trimmings and a...symbol over his chest, a cross it looks like.

"That would be for me to know and you not to find out, damn gaki." He said, sending a glare that made Allen stop and think that he should hide right about now. The snowy haired British didn't see any signs of the man pulling his gun away...shit, is he a serial killer or some sort of madman?

"Now answer gaki...is your father name Mana Walker?" he asked, his glares still there, but there was serious tone to his question.

"Eh? You mean my adopted father? How do you know him?" Allen asked, then he heard a loud sound that crack the wall a few inches after his chin. He sweat dropped and look at the wall nervously, but then his attention reverted back to the madman.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, gaki. " He said, itching to pull the trigger again. "So Mana Walker is your father the, is that correct?"

"H-H-H-Hai!" Allen squeak like a mouse, nodding too if it helps get the message clear.

"Then you are Allen Walker, Mana adopted son?" He asked.

"H-Hai. I'm Allen Walker." Allen answered a little too quick, closing his eyes as he saw that killing glare from the red-headed man and expected he was going to shot again.

But it never came, when the British open his eyes to find the gun no longer in front of his face. The red-headed man sat down on the couch of his room, smoking leisurely.

"U-Um..."Allen started to speak nervously. "Is there any reason why you are here in my room, asking questions?"

He heard a gunshot near his foot again and jumped sligthly, finding smokes wafting lightly from the hole on the ground. The British looked from the hole to the red-head again.

"Gaki. " He called.

"Hai?" Allen stood straight immediately.

"Starting today I'm your guardian and that's why I was here to get your sorry-ass here. " The man started to speak.

Then the world around Allen started to shake, "Guardian?"

"Mana Walker, you adopted father that died in an accident was a friend of mine. And he asked me, **me** specifically to take care of your pathetic face in case something fuckign happens to him." Allen adopted father friend started to explain. "By the way, Cross Marian is the name. But since I'm taking you in, call me "Shishou"."

"H-Hai?" Allen stared, eyes wide and dumdfounded.

"Now then..." Cross Marian stand up. "Go pack up your stuff, we're leaving and transferring you to a new school now."

...

"EH?" Allen screamed.

* * *

A/N:

This is how it suppose to be originally, but due to a deadline... I had to cut it short.

Anyway, hope you like this. ^_^

Reviews please. And if you are asking about Musician of Sorrows, I am currently re-writing it and will try to post it up as soon as possible.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Author Note:

Um...Guys, I'm so sorry if I have not updated Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince, or Uso.

Mainly it's because I have lost inspiration for it and I would love to update it if I could, but I just can't anymore. I lost it!*cries*

It's been wonderful to see story alerts, favorites and reviews for those stories.

So that's why despite protest, I'm putting the Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince and Uso up for adoption. If you wish to adopt the stories, please pm me and we'll discuss it.

Once again, I apologize very much that I could not finish it till the end, that this is not a chapter but a note, that I lost inspiration for Man fanfics and...

I thank you all that have been so patient...

-KuroShiroD.T.

P.S. I have started to obsess with Monochrome Factor.


End file.
